


Ghost

by jayyxx



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, baby has a melt down, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: He has somewhat of an out-of-body experience walking to the elevator. Buddy seems to notice and tugs his arm slightly to get him moving.Buddy says nothing when Baby tangles his fingers in the back of his shirt, allowing Buddy to drag him to Doc.Baby has blood on the back of his nice jacket.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> another one.

The new guy, Mo, reached his gun through the window of the Jeep, and blasted the brains of the woman inside. 

In the backseat, her toddler cried as Darling scooped him up, and dropped him on the sidewalk. Around them, another woman got out of her car to tend to him. 

Baby replaces the woman in the driver's seat, her body now on the street. He doesn’t remember the rest of the drive after that.

x.x.x

He has somewhat of an out-of-body experience walking to the elevator. Buddy seems to notice, and tugs his arm slightly, to get him moving.

Buddy says nothing when Baby tangles his fingers in the back of his shirt, allowing Buddy to drag him to Doc. 

Baby has blood on the back of his nice jacket. 

Doc almost seems to look through him. “What’d you do to my driver?” He asks Buddy, the man in question still fisting his shirt. Buddy says nothing, so Doc, standing a table length away, turns his attention to Baby, shaking behind Buddy’s shoulder. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost...” Doc comments,

and Baby bursts into tears.

x.x.x

Baby has _never_ cried in front of anyone but his mom. And maybe Joe, _if you count that one time._

The room freezes as Baby’s body is racked with sobs. He frees both his hands to plug his ears. The ringing doesn’t stop. 

Buddy is the first to move. He gently places his hands on his quivering shoulders to get Baby’s attention. “Baby, where are your buds?”

Baby shakes his head. He doesn’t remember. He can’t even place what song he was listening to on the way back...

His shaking increases when he realizes he’s lost his earbuds. He’s got tons at home, but only had the one pair in his pocket. 

Buddy hushes him as he cries, and draws him into his arms. Baby stays with his hands over his ears, but digs his forehead into Buddy’s chest to block out the light. 

Buddy holds him tightly, rubbing up and down his back. He’s whispering sweetly in his ear, but Baby can’t find comfort, no matter how many “you’re okay”’s or “you’re safe”’s or “I’ve got you”’s, without his music.

Across the room, Darling is on top of Mo, beating his face over and over with her fist. Doc is nearby, watching, as Mo blacks out. He had asked what happened, Darling had pointed, Mo had defended. _Idiot._

Buddy watched his wife beat the man to a pulp while rocking Baby back and forth. He watched Doc rifle through some drawers, and walk over to them. 

Darling swears something foul while Doc digs into Baby’s pocket and bring out his iPod, plugging in a fresh pair of buds and searching for that one song by the Commadores. 

He presses play, and Buddy lifts the kid’s head off his chest so that Doc and slide the buds into place. With his iPod back in his pocket, Baby sags in relief. 

“Doc,” he whimpers. 

“I know, Baby,” he coos and pulls Baby into his arms. “I know.”

Baby sags at the knees, low enough to bury his face in Doc’s throat while Doc pets through his hair. He’ll take the kid to his bed in the back room in a second, but for now, he finds peace in feeling his Baby calm down, and watching Buddy and Darling drag that piece of shit man into the elevator. 

Baby sings along, and Doc hushes him. All will be well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for commenting and kudosing. kisses! j
> 
> visit me @ [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
